darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Vinaya Zev
= Who is Vinaya Zev? = A soft clatter of stainless steel against fine restaurant ceramic delays further silence from the empty cafe terrace. The ageless, sweet-faced woman in question withdraws her hand from the dishware carefully, practiced, but with no particular grace. Yet, there is artifice in the ordinary movement - her simple black blouse remains thus unmarred, and is striking against the cool colors of the terrace. It's almost as if she can read every thought, acting accordingly to coax the full, absolute attention of her audience. And then she has you. Shifting slightly, the woman laces her fingers to the side, canting her head; her styled, brunette hair falls on cue. The ethnically curious green of her eyes finally begin to move: They roll thoughtfully from the cream swirls of her gently-stirred breakfast tea - now almost the color of her skin - to some other point just beyond the periphery. The prompt still hangs heavily in the air, pregnant with anticipation, but at last she offers some hint of gratification, like the wait should make even the tiniest sliver of information seem worthwhile. "Tabula Rasa," she says. "Vinaya Zev is nobody." But before further inquiry can reveal anything useful, her hands disentangle, and a single finger lifts and is pressed gently to the woman's glossy lips. Somehow, the meaning is emphatic, though the gesture is not. Her free hand begins to lift the ivory teacup as she smiles, eyes focused forward now. "Spoilers," she adds. = History = With audience attention now firmly in purview, the woman is careful to not let her grasp slip. She sips from her tea only briefly, movingly silently her finger from lips to air. The moment passes, and the cup clinks absently against its saucer. Finally, her focus seems fully directed towards the unspoken question, and she begins: "Vinaya Zev is as real on the record as you, our server, or any other person who has no particular reason to think the case otherwise." She pauses, allowing the depth of her statement to sink in; the smile has yet to leave her lips. "This is who I am, now." On the Record Vinaya Zev, 26. Current Affairs Spoilers Sita Desai Big Brother "The Wolf" "Ayaz" becomes "Aya Z." = Sheet = Attributes: : Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2 (3) : Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 (4+3) : Mental: Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 3 (6+1) Abilities: : Talents: Empathy 2, Expression 1, Insight 1, Persuasion 1, Sensitivity 2, Subterfuge 2, Vigilance 2. (11) : Skills: Etiquette 2, Research 2. (4) : Knowledges: Academics 2 (Communications), Computer 1, Finance 1, Investigations 3, Law 1, Linguistics 1 (Mother's Tongue), Lore 1 (Garou, Psychics), Politics 1. (11/7) Advantages: : Willpower: 3 : Paths: Clairvoyance: 3, Telepathy: 2. : Backgrounds: Contacts 5, Placeholder. : Virtues: Conscience: 3, Courage: 4, Self Control 3 : Banality: 7 : Merits: Corporate Ties 2, Master of Red Tape. : Flaws: Enemy 3, Obsession, Vengeance. =Explanation= Specialties Coming Soon~ Backgrounds * Contacts ? Merits & Flaws Merits *Corporate Ties *Master of Red Tape Flaws *Enemy *Obsession *Vengeance Advancement ; SLOT 1 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked as of above Date. * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; SLOT 2 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked (as of above Date). * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; SLOT 3 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked as of above Date. * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; SLOT 4 (+learn or +teach) * Name: Of Learn/Teach. * To/From: Learner/Teacher. * Approved By: Wizard for Date. * Slot Status: Open (if no Learn) or Locked (as of above Date). * Explanation for Learn/Teach goes here. This includes Wizard notes for Teaching attributes to unlock the slot. ; Advancement History : * None Logs *See: http://fenrisdf.livejournal.com/ for logs. Thoughts Coming Soon~ Additional Pictures File:Vinaya1.jpg|Profile Full. File:Vinaya2.jpg|Office Tea. File:Vinaya3.jpg|wtf David! File:Vinaya4.jpg|I'm a Rock Star. Freebies *Chargen **+1 to Backgrounds **+20 to Talents **+7 to Merits **-7 from Flaws ***Total: 21 *Experience **+5 to Intelligence **+4 to Talents **+5 to Willpower ***Subtotal: 14 (+21) ***Total: 35